villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Mask
The Mask, also known as Big Head in the comics, is the main protagonist villain of The Mask media. He is the manifestation of the infamous Mask of Loki's magical powers once worn by anyone who places it on their face. The Mask is powerful but causes the wearer to lose their sanity. In the 1994 film adaptation, the Stanley Ipkiss incarnation of The Mask was portrayed by the infamous comedian and actor Jim Carrey, who also portrayed Count Olaf in Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, The Grinch in Dr Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas, and The Riddler in Batman Forever. Villainous Wearers of The Mask Stanley Ipkiss The first incarnation of the character, Stanley Ipkiss was a weak, neurotic man who purchased the Mask of Loki as a gift for his girlfriend Kathy. After it was purchased, the Mask began to speak to Stanley and urged him to put it on and transformed him into a superhuman. After gaining his new powers, Stanley promptly went on a killing spree by murdering the people who had bullied and taken advantage of him, eventually being nicknamed the "Big Head Killer" by the police. After removing the Mask, Stanley's actions took an emotional toll on him, causing him to become verbally abusive towards Kathy and get kicked out of their apartment as a result. Stanley later breaks into Kathy's apartment and both retrieves the Mask and kills eleven police officers on his way back to his house. Upon returning to his house, Stanley removes the Mask and is shot in the back and killed by Kathy, who had figured out his identity. Lieutenant Mitch Kellaway The second incarnation of The Mask, Lieutenant Kellaway was an honest cop who Kathy gave the Mask of Loki to for safe keeping. Stressed by the Big Head killings and organized crime lords slowly taking over the city, Kellaway disregards Kathy's warnings about the Mask and puts it on. After gaining the powers of the Mask, Kellaway tries to use his new powers and identity for good by murdering Edge City's mob bosses, although his methods become increasingly violent. While fighting Walter, a mute and immensely powerful mob muscle-man, Kellaway is targeted by a police squadron and nearly ends up killing his friend and partner, causing him to flee and bury the Mask of Loki in a cement filled hole in his basement. Nunzio The third incarnation of the Mask, Nunzio was wimpy a mob driver who had the Mask forcibly put on him after several mobsters ended up stealing it from Lieutenant Kellaway. After becoming the new Big Head, Nunzio killed his former companions and slaughtered all of Edge City's remaining crime lords in order to become the city's only mob boss. After learning of the new Big Head, Kathy dressed up as a hooker and wooed Nunzio into removing the Mask, pulling out a gun and killing him immediately afterwards. Crossover Characters Lobo In Lobo vs. The Mask, after Lobo fights and subsequently teams up with the new Big Head to search the galaxy for the "Ultimate Bastich", a former Mask wearer who racked up a large bounty after decimating a number of planets, they stop at a truck stop where Lobo ends up winning the Mask of Loki. After putting the Mask on, Lobo causes even more destruction until he ends up being sucked into a black hole and sent back in time by a month. Upon ending up in the past, Lobo realizes that he was actually the "Ultimate Bastich", removes the Mask and tosses it to where the wearer he won it from found it at the start of the story. Lobo then breaks the time loop by apprehending his past self and turning him in for the reward money. The Joker In Joker/Mask, the Joker gets his hands on the Mask of Loki upon finding it in a museum in Gotham City. After putting the Mask on, Joker is transformed into the new Big Head, although, unlike other Mask wearers, the Mask didn't bring out his inner most desires (as Joker never repressed or hid them) and only made him unstoppable. With his new powers, Joker rejuvenates his criminal career by nearly killing Batman, destroying the Batmobile and taking over Gotham, resulting in Commissioner Gordon calling Lieutenant Kellaway over from Edge City to help deal with the new Joker. Joker, with help from Harley Quinn, then takes over Gotham TV and begins airing his own shows, all of which consist of senseless violence. After a series of events, Batman recovers from his injuries and tells Joker that, with the Mask on, he is no longer funny and has degraded himself to reusing the same material over and over again. As Joker begins beating Batman, the original Joker's head sprouts from his shoulders and tells him that he really isn't funny before taking control of his body, removing the Mask and turning himself back to normal. Soon afterwards, Joker is apprehended by the police and taken to Arkham Asylum. In Other Media ''The Mask'' (film) In the film adaptation, which is loosely based on the first few issues of the comics, a significantly different, yet somewhat accurate version of the Stanley Ipkiss incarnation appears as the main protagonist. In the film, Stanley Ipkiss discovered the Mask of Loki after it rose from a chest in the ocean and, upon putting it on, was turned into a superhuman who operates on cartoon logic. Unlike in the comics, this version of The Mask is mostly a heroic character, despite committing multiple crimes such as nearly destroying a man's car, attempting to murder a gang of thugs with a Tommy gun, heavily injuring the mechanics who had ripped him off (unlike in the comic, where he actually killed them) and most notably robbing the bank he worked at, resulting in the death of Freeze. Towards the end of the film, Dorian Tyrell steals the Mask of Loki from Stanley and puts it on, bringing out his inner desire for power, turning himself into a hulking, monstrous version of The Mask, although he is defeated and killed once the Mask gets back into Stanley's hands The Mask: The Animated Series In the animated series, which takes place after the film, Stanley still uses the Mask of Loki to protect Edge City, although it is stated that he would prefer not to, as The Mask's chaotic antics and lack of responsibility can end up causing destruction, as well as him constantly being hounded by Lieutenant Kellaway, who believes him to be a threat. In various episodes, the Mask has gotten into the hands of several antagonists, most notably Pretorius, Fish Guy, Government Guy, and Walter (although, like in the comics, wearing the Mask of Loki does not affect him). Love Interest Powers and Abilities The Mask has various powers such as super-strength, speed, intelligence, and durability. He also has the ability to warp reality. He is also super agile and has a strong healing factor. Other abilities of The Mask are immortality and the ability to stretch his limbs. Gallery The Mask movie.jpg|The Mask robbing a bank in the movie. The Mask and The Joker.jpg|The Mask with The Joker. The Mask, Joker and the Poison Ivy.JPG still-of-jim-carrey-in-the-mask-1994-large-picture.jpg|Mask Jaw Drop Lobo vs. The Mask IMG_9545.JPG Heart-beating.gif Diaz.gif Joker Mask.JPG Mayhem Vol 1 1.JPG The Mask Vol 1 3.JPG The Mask Vol 1 4.JPG Mask Returns 001.JPG Stanley Ipkiss becomes The Mask.JPG Stanley Ipkiss The Mask 01.JPG Stanley Ipkiss The Mask 02.JPG Stanley Ipkiss The Mask 04.JPG Kellaway Mask 03.JPG Kellaway Mask 04.JPG Mask Strikes Back 001.JPG Videos Jim Carrey - Cuban Pete Movie The Mask (1994) Gee, Baby, Ain't I Good to You 【HD】 Scene The Mask - Coco Bongo Trivia *The Mask is never referred to as Big Head in the film or animated series. *In The Mask: The Animated Series, Nimrel and Skillit have mentioned knowing every person who ever wore The Mask. Category:Trickster Category:Serial Killers Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Alter-Ego Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Supervillains Category:Titular Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Thief Category:Mentally Ill Category:Criminals Category:Vigilante Category:Mischievous Category:Pimps Category:Self-Aware Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Crossover Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Karma Houdini Category:Extravagant Category:Fighter Category:Provoker Category:Vandals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Burglars Category:Amoral Category:Psychopath Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Magic Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anarchist Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Elementals Category:Crime Lord Category:Snuff filmer Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Adulterers Category:Perverts Category:Paranoid Category:Parody/Homage